


Reawakening

by RestedAbandon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, I took some liberties and broke some fandom rules but it was necessary to tell their story, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Smut, just because they are married does not mean they stopped being fools, middle aged womens' rights, motherhood is no joke, reality infused happily ever after; angst, resolved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestedAbandon/pseuds/RestedAbandon
Summary: They promised to love one another forever but can passion withstand the test of time in all of its cruel permutations?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 40
Kudos: 143





	Reawakening

She never looked at herself anymore. It hadn’t ever been much of a pastime. Her visage wasn’t ever pleasing to the eye, had not ever inspired her to primp, for what was the sense in trying to alter something so utterly hopeless, but once she had been able to look upon her reflection and at least be proud of the strength apparent there. Once, her body had been toned, hard, something formidable to behold. “I'm an ugly woman”, she had told herself, “but I am stronger than any woman I know, and most men too. Here is the evidence.” And then later on, “I may be an ugly woman, but Jaime desires me anyway.” 

The reflection of the woman in the pond shook its head at her, reminding her that she had to reign in the pain of that particular thought. She could not go down that road when there was so much work to be done. Instead, she tightened the strings of her apron. Even if her body was frumpy now, it did not mean she had to look unkempt. The very least she could do was maintain a semblance of orderliness about her person. 

The children could be heard screaming and laughing in the field just beyond the garden. She listened carefully for all of their voices. There was Cat screaming at Gal to swing his sword harder for he would have to if he ever meant to get any good. And yes, there was Ari laughing in her typical teasing way. Poor Galladon would never be able to match wits with his older sister, Arianne, enough to tease her much back, and he probably would also never be able to swing the sword hard enough to meet the satisfaction of his incredibly strong and demanding twin, but he was so kind and so much more patient than both of them. She was sure that he would always be able to take everything they threw at him in stride and swallow them up with his big, generous, heart. 

Brienne sighed deeply. She was very tired. The ache in her lower back never seemed to diminish much, not even at rest. Her right shoulder had never fully recovered from that last bitter blow in battle, all those years ago, and had become rheumatic with time and wear. Her core muscles had become weak with lack of rigorous exercise. It had taken her so long to recover after birthing the twins, births that had almost claimed her life, and therefore, she had lost much of her incredible stamina. 

The manner of their delivery had also left her abdominal muscles in a weakened and delicate condition for almost a year, after which time, Jaime had insisted she not strain herself too much and would simply not agree to train with her in the yard. “You do so much already my love. I can’t have you injuring yourself”, he’d say, and his eyes would turn sad with the memory of her on what would have been her deathbed, which in essence served to end the discussion. 

Brienne knew how much guilt Jaime carried about not being able to do more around the house and property. “I am a crippled old man, Brienne. I cannot do much, but I can watch after you. Please let me care for you, dearest. What shall we do if you fall ill? How will we manage? How can I live with myself if I allow that to happen?” 

The passage of time had not been kind to her. The loss of her strength and the redistribution of her weight to most unflattering locations on her body had only added insult to the injury of what the constant onslaught of the sun had done to her susceptible skin. A crooked nose, overly large lips, more freckles than she could ever count, and now, now there were wrinkles and creases to accentuate those undesirable features. Her blue eyes flashed back in anger at her. “Stop this descent into self pity this very instant!” they seemed to scream at her. 

The children ‘s voices waxed and waned on the breeze, further down the field, and it appeared that they had given up their sword play for the pleasures found in a foot race. Brienne breathed deeply and sighed again. She was tired, but she was also very grateful. The same children and lifestyle that had worn her body and nerves had also brought her immeasurable satisfaction in ways that she never thought would be possible for someone like her. This was something that she could never regret. She loved her family and they loved her in turn. This would have to be enough. 

Brienne picked up the basket at her side and straightened her back, determined to redirect her thoughts. She was not entirely sure what had gotten into her but that nagging ache in her lower belly intensified when she saw Jaime mount his horse for his morning ride to survey the land. His legs and arms were still so strong, and although his golden hair had gotten much grayer, it still flashed in the morning sun. The lump in her throat threatened to choke her when he turned to her and waved with that beautiful smile of his. 

_I am blessed beyond measure. This indeed is enough, this has to be enough._

She watched him ride away towards the far end of the property. Jaime loved to see the sun gleam on the rocky shores of his childhood from their cliff-side view. Tyrion had been very generous. He’d offered them the rock itself, but Jaime had never wanted to be lord of anything, and after the gruesome deaths of most of his family members, he could not bear to look upon it everyday. 

“Tyrion is better suited, perhaps we can go to Tarth…”, he’d said, and they had done just that but her father’s health failed very quickly afterwards, and when it came time to take her place as the Evenstar, her people would not fully accept Jaime. Mistrust and discord followed him around wherever he went on the island. Even there, even after everything he had done to regain his honor, he could not shake the reputation of his family name and all that his father, and ….and all that Cersei had done. 

“It’s alright, my love. It’s not anything I don’t deserve”, he would murmur to her in the evenings while running his thumb across her furrowed brow. “I have had to deal with much worse than this”, he would say in a resigned way, and it was that very resignation to a fate filled with disrespect and unearned mistrust that had anchored her decision. 

In less than a fortnight, Brienne had found a most willing successor among the worthiest of her cousins and written to Tyrion. Even after everything was settled, the hardest part had been convincing Jaime that she would be happiest with no land, no titles, no honored positions, no worthy causes to champion, but rather with all of the peace that they had rightfully earned. They would have each other, and that was enough. Jaime had looked at her skeptically, once again doubting his own worth. It was only when she had patted her stomach and said, “I want our child to know peace. We’ve never had peace, and I would like that for myself too, but I cannot stand the thought of her growing up in a place that would make her question her father’s character, question his worth, not when he’s worth more than every man on this island put together.” 

Tears welled in her eyes remembering the way Jaime had melted at her feet. He had cradled her to him like a precious gift, burying his face in her burgeoning bump. Stroking her hips and legs adoringly he had smiled up at her. “If it’s what you truly want…”, and thus, their new life here had begun. It had not always been easy but their passion and devotion for one another had weathered every storm. Here her thoughts stumbled over themselves. She’d known so much passion... 

Brienne’s chest constricted with suffocating emotion. However hard she tried to redirect her thoughts on her way to the orchard, she could not shake the feeling, the thoughts that had increasingly kept creeping up in the back of her mind, “I knew it. I always knew this would happen”, that dark corner of her mind would whisper. Those whispers had gotten louder and more insistent lately. “How long has it been, Brienne? How long since he last touched you in _that_ way?” 

The apple in her hand dropped heavily into the basket. The ache in her lower belly grew. She could not deny any longer that she missed him. How often she had turned away from him too exhausted, in too much pain, and lately, too self-conscious, to let herself succumb to the sweetness of his embrace. All he had ever had to do was touch her and she would be on fire from within. That is why she could not let him touch her in _that_ way for ….for a very long time...and then, he just...stopped trying. 

She felt responsible for having broken that connection. It was her fault that he had lost interest, that he had stopped desiring her. She had pushed him so far away that he must have realized, must have truly seen, what he had married. Why should he desire someone like her? It had never made sense that he had but now, now she was just a middle aged mother of three young children, and an ugly one at that. She had no right to have a husband this wonderful _and_ handsome. She should not have expected that he would not some day get bored of whatever nuance had attracted him to her, especially not when she had pushed him away time and time again. 

_Oh, why? Why did I do it?_

The unforgiving truth is that no man, not even one as sensitive as Jaime, could understand the exhaustion of motherhood. The utter weight of an aging woman in this ruthless world. She had fought so hard for everything she had achieved in her life and at every turn it had broken her in every way. Therefore, when she was tired of fighting, she had chosen peace and domesticity in an attempt to mend her broken heart and body, but that life had exacted a price from her soul too. The everyday struggles of tending to everyone’s needs but her own wore heavily upon her. It was immeasurably taxing giving everything she had, all of the time, to others she loved more than life itself, while also putting those things that were singularly her own, that she once loved in a way she never would be able to again, on a shelf to collect dust, and watch it change shape, watch it wither, watch it fall away and crumble to dust too. These everyday, seemingly endless, sacrifices exacted a price she never knew she would have to pay. It drained her well. And when she laid herself down to sleep for many, many nights, she had nothing else to give, not even to the one person who loved her the most, for a much too long time. 

Now that the children were a little older, a little more self-sufficient, the haze of exhaustion was lifting from her mind, and she found herself wanting...wanting things that were surely gone forever. She had no right to be angry. She had chosen these things; put everything into place exactly as it was, and yet, she _was_ angry. She was angry at herself for always wanting things that were not attainable. No woman like her, in this world, could expect to have a perfect life, and her life was nearly perfect. And yet, and yet she was dissatisfied. 

_I want to feel passion again. I want to feel alive when someone touches me. I want to inspire desire and claim it for my own._

There it was, the thing she had been refusing to admit to herself. This life was not enough. If she could not have Jaime, truly have all of him, then she would never be satisfied.

Just then, as if she had summoned him with her thoughts, he rode up behind her and dismounted. She felt more than saw him tying the horse to a nearby tree and approach. 

He was chuckling in his usual good humored way after a ride, “Galladon is sporting another bruise on his face. I can only assume that Cat was the culprit. He doesn’t seem to mind but he did feel the need to hide from both of them and take a reading break. I can only imagine that left to their own devices the girls are trying to figure out a way to build a trebuchet or something of the sort.”

“I can’t watch them all of the time”, her voice was tight and burned with bitterness.

“Of course not my dearest. I did not mention it so as to chastise you. I merely find it amusing that…”

“That our girls are as wild as lion cubs?” Brienne felt her words snap like a whip.

“Well, you did marry a lion…”, the amusement in his voice was dwindling and some of the hurt that she hated to hear rise to the surface, tinged it. “I can speak to them about...exploring less violent physical pursuits…”

“No, it’s not that. They are fine.” Her words were statements laced with unspoken questions, and Jaime, ever astute, heard them.

“Well, if it’s not _that_ and _they_ are fine, what is it? For I know that _something_ is wrong. I can hear it. I can feel it.” His voice was tender and full of concern now.

It made the lump in her throat harden and she could not speak, could not find the words. She could not even bring herself to turn around and look at him. She gripped the handle of the basket in her hands tightly and willed herself not to cry.

“Brienne, please, tell me sweetness….whatever it is….tell me…” He put his hand on her shoulder and the heat of it burned her, sent a thrill through to her core, and a dormant flame, sparked. 

Jaime felt her jump and almost seemed to shrink away from him. His concern turned to anger. How long had she been shrinking away from him? He could not take it another instant. She was unhappy and he meant to find out why. He tugged on her arm gently. “Brienne, look at me.” 

Tears stung her eyes. She could not bring herself to look at him because she knew that all of her unspoken questions would be answered in those emerald green depths. What if he really no longer desired her at all? It was not a question of love, she knew that he loved her still. His every action and every word, even amidst a heated argument, conveyed that he cared for her. It was the fact that the ways their bodies moved around each other had changed. The fact that he had gone from caressing and claiming her body almost every night, to kissing her goodnight and turning his back to her instead. 

Jaime crooked his finger and gently pulled up her chin. His sharp eyes searched. If she was hiding something from him her eyes would convey the truth. They could never lie to him. Lately, they had been avoiding his and he could no longer stand it. Brienne was still looking down but she was not pulling away. There was something she wanted to say and he could see her softening as his thumb stroked her chin and coaxed it out of her. 

Slowly, she let her gaze run up the length of his beautiful face. The gray in his beard and the wrinkles around his eyes had done nothing to diminish his beauty. Unlike with her, time had been very kind to Jaime. The green in his eyes hadn’t faded one bit and indeed those eyes sparkled at her with inquiries and curiosity. 

Willing herself to form the words she opened her mouth but instead, treacherous tears slowly streamed down her face, anointing her lips with the grief she hadn’t even admitted to herself she carried. She grieved the loss of their fire. She had grown cold inside, nearly frozen over without it. 

Jaime felt the weight of that grief and feared the worst. Brienne was unhappy and was trying to tell him that he had failed. From the day she had agreed to be his wife, Jaime had promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make her happy, but it had not been enough. He had watched her grow tired and distant and did not know what to do to rectify it. 

Their bed had become a place where he could lay down his head next to the woman he loved but was not able to breach the gap, to reach inside her, reach inside her and watch her burn, burn and then melt for him. Brienne had always been too good for him and it was apparent now that she had finally tired of his inadequacies. She tolerated him well enough but her affection only went so far. He might as well be one of the children. She loved him but she had clearly stopped desiring him. He had allowed her to take on too much and it had drained all of her good will and eventually, her life force. He should have asked Tyrion for more. He should have gotten more field hands. He should have demanded nannies, and cooks,and put his pride away, ignored hers, and done what he needed to do to preserve his Titan. 

“Oh Brienne, my sweetling...can I do anything...please…I know that I am tempestuous at times and irrevocably foolish...but…perhaps if we hired more help….” He felt his heart breaking in two with the certainty that anything he offered was too little, too late. “Just tell me what you want...what you need…”

The words had come so easily to her back then. Most days she never even had to utter them. She would just have given him a look, or squeezed his hand a certain way, lingering on his fingers, stroking them, and he would know. He knew her body and her needs, before she pushed him away so often that he stopped looking to address them. 

She collected all of her courage. This was her husband, her beloved husband, her Jaime, and he was earnestly asking her, no pleading with her, to tell him what she needed. “I need...I need _you_.” Her voice wavered but her eyes were open and clear, willing him to understand. 

He gripped both of her hands in his one and let his stump fall softly on her cheek. “You need me? You have me dearest. I am here. I am here and willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy...to bring you back to me…”

Brienne shook her head. “Oh Jaime, I am so sorry. I have been so tired, and so preoccupied, and so utterly self-abasing. But can you forgive me and perhaps if you can stand it...maybe it won’t matter, it never used to...maybe it won’t be that different now...even though I am much more…”

Jaime was having a very hard time following. “Much more what, darling?”, but he desperately wanted to understand and Brienne could see that he was trying.

“Much more ugly and undesirable than I ever was!” The words stung but they rang true in her heart. 

Jaime looked stunned. He could not have been more shocked if she had slapped him in the face, it almost appeared as if she had, for he shook his face and it flushed scarlet. “Un...Undesirable? You think, I think, _you’re_ undesirable? You think _I_ don’t desire _you_ ?” He tugged her hands closer and placed them on his chest. “Do you feel my heart beating, Brienne? It’s not beating fast because I find you repulsive. It’s beating out of my chest because you let me touch you this way...and because I think….oh gods, I hope to all the seven...I hope that you are saying that you want _me_ ...Do you want _me_ , Brienne?” His eyes smoldered with a fire that had never been extinguished, merely dampened. 

Brienne nodded and felt her heart echoing his own. Her belly swooped.

“Because if you want me, if you want me, I am yours. Body and soul I have always been yours. I thought that you no longer wanted _me_...oh gods...I had thought it was what I deserved ….I was reconciled...you are all I want in any way that you will allow me to have you...to be by your side. I love you so much, my darling...please...let me show you. I want so much to show you how beautiful you are ….how much I desire you and always will.” Tears gleamed in his eyes and his hand shook with the ferocity of the feelings raging inside of him. He never had been able to reign the intensity of those feelings in, and it was those very feelings, he had thought, that had tired Brienne out, but perhaps he was mistaken. Perhaps, holding her hand had not been enough. Perhaps, despite all of his efforts, this life had wearied her. Perhaps, it was only that she had become so tired that she had fallen asleep on his watch, somehow. 

Perhaps, she was ….

She was reawakening. Brienne felt the smoldering embers reignite. Every word he spoke breathed life into the flames. The flames grew with every second that passed and threatened to engulf her. 

Jaime pulled her into his embrace. His lips, warm and soft, claimed hers. The stubble of his beard grazed her cheeks and chin as he grew hungrier and extracted a moan from her tongue as he massaged it with his own, seeking sustenance after his long fast. Panting for air he kissed his way to her ear “My darling. My love. My Brienne. Gods, I love you. I want you so much…” 

Brienne felt herself overheating and melting in his arms. “Jaime, Jaime I need you. I want you so much it hurts. I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you...I..”

He shushed her by peppering her lips with kisses. “There is nothing to forgive. We are both fools. Both unimaginable fools, but we cannot waste another moment on this foolishness. Oh Brienne…” He deepened the kiss once again and Brienne felt hope bloom inside of her. Hope and desire raged and her hands shook. They shook as she caressed his strong shoulders and back. The shaking became clawing and kneading in her desperation to touch all of him at once. 

The sound of the girls calling for them broke their frenzied trance. They reluctantly stepped a little farther away from each other but the promise of things to come lingered in the air. Jaime smirked like a cat that had stolen milk from an illicit saucer and Brienne blushed feverishly. So, in many ways, everything was as it should be for the first time, in an achingly long time. 

* * *

Jaime walked into their bedroom that evening like a virgin on his wedding night. His nerve endings were raw with need. He was nervous and eager, questioning how to approach things they had both done many times over. 

He had not been able to stop touching her all day. He’d stroked her hair, held her hands, caressed her arms and shoulders, smoothed the planes of her back, slunk his hand along the contours of her slightly rounded belly, but it had not been enough. Those innocent touches had only served to aggravate this desperate need for her into something feral. His longing became a deep ache that threatened to buckle his knees when he saw her standing there before him in only a nightshirt, vulnerable and waiting, the shape of her form illuminated by the fire in the hearth behind her.

Closing the door behind him, he was careful not to break eye contact. He wanted to read her emotions and let them guide his actions. Removing his shirt, he watched as her breathing hitched. She seemed to stop breathing altogether when he unlaced his breeches and let them pool at his naked feet. Stepping out of them, he approached her, slowly, like a predator assessing its prey before the kill. Except he knew that she would not run, or turn from him, this time. 

The color in her cheeks had risen, growing more flushed the closer he got. Brienne’s eyes traveled the length of him and stopped to observe the way he was already responding to her. She could not deny to herself any longer that he desired her. Why and how she had ever convinced herself otherwise would remain a mystery for now he was determined to show her how wrong she had been. 

“Brienne…”, his voice was husky as her name dripped from his lips, snaking its way into her veins. 

When he got within arms length, her fingers moved of their own accord to trace, and stroke, and get reacquainted with the flesh, bones, and musculature she had known and never stopped loving so well. She felt him shiver under her touch but he allowed her to explore him uninhibited. His wide strong shoulders, his collarbones, his long neck, were still as smooth and firm as she remembered. When her thumbs stroked his nipples she heard a moan reverberate deep in his chest.

Brienne was leaving a trail of fire across his skin and he was growing achingly hard under her slow and methodical ministrations. However, he could no longer hold onto the semblance of composure as molten heat flashed from his chest directly into his groin. Jaime slid his hand around the nape of her neck and dug his fingers into her hair, pulling her towards him, until the fabric of her shirt rubbed against his chest sending another zing of pleasure through him; the friction intensifying against his already sensitive nipples the closer he pressed her to him. 

Close was not close enough as his mouth sought hers. Her nails were now scraping up and over his shoulders. Then, down his shoulder blades into his back. Sucking on her plump lower lip he asked for entry. She obliged with a moan. Their tongues warred as his stump pressed and rucked the fabric of her shirt up over her thighs. He went up further, until his skin made contact with her left thigh and hip. The tip of his scarred wrist made small circles there where she was warm and yielding. 

Brienne’s desire was pooling and threatening to drip down between her thighs. The creases of his scarred skin on her hip felt heavenly and elicited deep guttural moans. She hitched her right calf around the back of his thigh and pulled him closer. His cock now rested on her hip, smooth and hot. She was desperate for him in a way she had not been since before she could remember. 

“Jaime, please”, she whispered into his ear as he bowed his head to suckle the long expanse of her neck. 

Gods, how he wanted her but he meant to take his time and enjoy her at his will. She understood this when his lips took on a leisurely pace, allowing his tongue to trail slowly behind them to the opening in her shirt between her meager breasts. This would be her only penance. 

Lapping his way down the valley made the whiskers of his beard scrape the hills and nearly exposed peaks, deliciously. His lips moved the thin fabric of her shirt over her left breast as his tongue circled that peak and flicked at the summit over and over, making Brienne’s knees shake. How she had missed his mouth on her. The way he lapped and suckled at her made her feel in that moment that she was something beautiful, sumptuous, something worth savoring. 

As if he could read her thoughts, Jaime slipped his maimed wrist under her shirt and up, over, her soft belly. “How could you ever think that I do not want you? You have given me so much happiness, so much pleasure.” He mouthed the words reverently over her skin as he made his way to pay tribute to her other breast. 

This time his teeth scraped her flesh as he suckled her hard, possessively. Feeling him pushing her back towards the bed, she grabbed his waist just as hard, to steady herself. Lowering her leg, she scrambled to keep pace with him as he took long forceful strides, and leaned forward quickly, to lower her back onto the bed. 

She felt more than saw him drop to his knees beside the bed and, just as quickly, his mouth was on her right hip. “I adore this hip, Brienne.” His words made her lower belly spasm somewhere deep inside and his tongue deepened that ache further as he lapped deliberately at the stretch marks and dimpled flesh that covered her hips and lower abdomen. “I love these new crevices and junctures. It’s just more topography for me to explore, my love, and I am a most eager explorer.” 

The tip of his tongue repeatedly laved her navel as it entered and retreated in short punctuated thrusts. On its last retreat, it marked a meandering path down the long jagged scar that ran from her navel to her blond curls. “I love this scar most of all because it reminds me every day how close I came to losing you, how lucky I am that you are still mine to hold..to cherish...to love…” his eyes flashed wickedly as he stared into her blue depths, “to make you scream my name”.

Jaime slid his tongue through her curls and over her mound, moaning in rapture at the taste of her when it parted her lips. Her scent was intoxicating and his head was swimming as he lost control. Drunk on her, forgetting his intentions to take his time, he widened her legs to part her further so he could lap and suckle her clit. 

A groan escaped Brienne’s lips as her hips began to roll for him. Every roll of her hips made him hungrier and suckle harder. Brienne was ablaze and floating all at once, lost in a burning sea, desperately fisting and clutching the sheets in order to anchor herself to this world. When his mouth moved lower and she felt him circling her entrance screams erupted from her lips, “Jaime! Jaimeee…”

He felt her convulsing as his tongue entered her. Her honey covered him as he plundered her deep and hard. Not being able to tame the primitive force of his need, a growl rumbled from his chest into her cunt, building the wave of her orgasm to excruciatingly intense heights. 

Her body shook and his name echoed around the room as he tugged on her waist to penetrate her deeper and harder still, until she was thrashing and coming apart on his tongue. He only slowed when he felt her go lax and a blessed rush of honey finally eased some of his thirst.

Pushing himself off of his knees he stood over her, watching her hooded eyes search his face adoringly. “Jaime, I need you….need you inside me.” 

“Do you see how foolish you’ve been, Wench? Can you feel how much I’ve ached for you? How much I’ve longed to bring you pleasure? How I needed it? I need you Brienne...all of you...always…”, his voice broke with emotion. 

“Yes, I am so sorry, my love. I just lost myself. It’s not anything that you did...please...I need you too. I need you so much, please…” Brienne sat up on her elbows to look at him. Seeing the vulnerability and faint hint of uncertainty in his eyes, she moved her hips back off the edge of the bed, planting her feet on the mattress as she scooted back and opened herself up for him, inviting him, beckoning him home. 

Jaime crawled on his hands and knees onto the bed and over her body, stretching himself over her like a cat. The amazing feel of his skin on hers sending warmth throughout both of their bodies. 

“Brienne, I love you so much.” Her blue eyes danced for him and his heart skipped a beat. 

The taste of her still on his lips, they claimed hers and swallowed her words of devotion, “Love you so…”

Brienne’s hips began to move anew, finding that old rhythm, one that had been deferred but not forgotten. Jaime pushed his hips firmly against hers and rocked himself into her warm core. Sliding his cock smoothly inside her, he notched it deep within, joining their bodies and souls. 

“I’ve missed you so much”, Jaime hissed as his hips hastened the rhythm of their movements. Brienne grabbed his hips greedily, driving him into her harder, faster. 

“Oh gods!” he screamed. He felt himself losing the rhythm. His hips began to stutter. He was losing control, losing sight of everything except the delectable feel of being buried deep inside of her. Her walls were squeezing and tightening around his cock as he thrust into her at a punishing clip. 

Jaime knew he could not hold on much longer, try as he might, she felt too good and it had been too long. He squeezed his stump between them and pressed it to her clit, remembering how much she loved for him to rub her there with it, for he was determined to bring her with him. 

Brienne hissed and lifted her hips up to meet his wrist and cock as they rubbed and slammed into her. Sweat poured down Jaime’s chest and made their torsos slide and slap. Their moans and screams accentuated each discordant thrust until they were both shaking and panting with nails scraping, lips and teeth nipping, desire mounting and crashing; both continually meeting and eventually finding exquisite, harmonious, and blissful release. 

“Wench, I would say that I can go again and do better the next round, but I am an old man, and it might kill me”. Jaime chuckled into her sweaty neck, “although it might be the best way to go!”

Brienne slapped her palm into his back with a wet thwack. “Don’t you dare go anywhere! Do I look unsatisfied? Besides, I’m no spring chicken either. Let’s pace ourselves, shall we? There’s no rush. I figure you have at least another, oh, thirty to forty good years left in you?”

Jaime lifted his head and looked into her eyes skeptically, “You cannot be serious. You will have to pry my ancient, desiccated bones off of you…”

“Mmmhmmm isn’t that a pleasant image? Mayhap, we shall fall asleep before we even get our clothes off when we are that old, dearest?” Brienne snickered. 

“Only one way to find out! We just have to promise to outlive one another to prove our points.” Jaime brushed wayward strands of hair off of Brienne’s sticky forehead and kissed her there. “Promise?”

Brienne cupped his jaw and stroked his beard tenderly, “Promise, on one condition.”

Jaime lifted his brow quizzically at her, “Which is?”

“That you will agree to train with me in the yard tomorrow and everyday afterwards, until _I_ determine it is best to do otherwise, _without_ any fussing on your part?” Brienne patted his cheeks playfully.

“Agreed, but I will add a condition of my own.” His mouth was smirking but his eyes grew serious. 

Brienne nodded, encouraging him to speak. 

“That you will work on finally accepting the fact that I will always desire you, no matter what you look like. I can work my whole life on trying to prove it to you, but I think it would be best if you meet me halfway, yes?” 

Tears shimmered in her eyes. The truth of his words thrummed in her heart and echoed lower down, in her core. “Yes”, she promised them both. 

  
  
  



End file.
